For What It's Worth
by You Can't Break A Broken Heart
Summary: Leah is the daughter of Abe Mazur and Janie Hathaway, she meets Rose, her long lost twin. When her parents send her to Montana for training, when she meets Mason, she falls hard for him. -Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_**New story based on Vampire Academy, me and my friend Christine were talking about what Rose would do if she had a twin sister and we thought we should share it with you... it's called for what it's worth. But some of the parts are different from the books, so yeah... anyways hop you like it.**_

_**The Plot: Leah has always been growing up with her mother by her side, and her mom sends her to Montana's academy. She runs into her twin, Rose. At first they don't know who each other are, and others get the both confused. Leah falls in love with a cute boy here after the dating a moroi (which are two we know and love... one's debatable though LOL) while Rose falls in love with her mentor.**_

**For What It's Worth CH. 1**

Hi my name is Leah Mazur-Hathaway, I am the daughter of Abe Mazur and Janie Hathaway. Welcome to my life of freedom... or my life of well pain now. My mother is sending me to this academy for dhampirs (like me, half moroi, half human) to become a guardian for some snobby moroi (a mortal vampire that is basically wields magic from earth, wind, water, and fire, or well a vampire with a conscious) to protect it from strigoi (an immortal vampire). I had everything a life and now she sends me to a stupid academy. Is she trying to get me killed or turned?

I didn't speak the whole way there, but she tried to talk to me. As if I'd respond to her trying to calm me down. First off I have to deal with leaving my guitars for an entire week before she sends them to me, how can I sleep while some jack asses could steal them, or ruin them? I'd be blaming her for that then I'd sue people for it. I sighed, I'll miss Russia, why couldn't I go to an academy there? Where the guys are hunky and cool, and where it's okay to flirt with guys?

"Can I at least have my cell phone?" she asked.

I forgot to mention I took away her cell phone. "NO!" I said.

She sighed. "Fine,"

We came to this creepy place, I don't even want to go there. It's too gloomy at night. I sighed. I didn't want to pay anymore attention to what it looks like. _Welcome to hell, _I thought.

As we entered the shitty school, there were like fifty eyes on me. _Jeez get a life people and stop looking at me!_ I thought. _I wish mom didn't send me to this damn place, there's probably pervs every where I go._

"Hathaway, you died you're hair blonde?" a short little girl who looked like she belonged in elementary.

"Uh, how do you know my name little girl?" I asked harshly.

"For you're information, Rose, I am almost fifteen, so I am not a little girl."

I smirked. "Oh really? Then why does you're mommy still buy you're clothes from a kid's store? And FYI my name isn't Rose."

She muttered. "Sure you're not."

"My name is Leah Mazur! Get you're facts straight shorty!" I sneered.

Her eyes widened. "The Leah Mazur? The girl whose father lives like a gangster? Who practically rules the whole Russian country?"

"The one and only..." I smiled.

"I'm Mia Rinaldi, I'm sorry I called you Rose, we're enemies plus you look like her."

"Who's this Rose?" I asked.

"You don't know who Rose Hathaway is?"

My head shook. "No I only heard this one story that she ran away from this place..."

She smiled. "Totally clueless, but hey you may meet her when they capture her to bring her back."

We talked for what seemed for hours when my mother came. "Oh hey Leah, um Headmistress Kirova would like to have a word with you."

"Mom, I thought you left?" I asked.

She shook her head as I got up. "See you Mia," I smiled.

"See you Leah."

I walked over with my mother. "I want the best for you, that's why I sent you here."

"Mom it's fine, I just hope there's no more bombs dropped on me..." I said maturely. "Do you know Rose Hathaway is mom? Everyone here is talking about her like she's a goddess or something."

She didn't respond so I kept quiet. When we came to the office she muttered something in an unknown language to me. "What?"

"I said good luck,"

"Sure you did mom, sure you did!" I snapped.

"What am I supposed to say Leah? Should I say I'll take you away from here and ruin you're reputation? By having everyone in this world of ours giving the title Blood Whore to you?" she said.

"I'm fine with that! I don't want to be here!"

"You don't mean that."

"You know what hurts the most? Having you're own mother dump you at some academy like you mean nothing to them!" I snapped. _God I'm acting like a two year old. Maybe that's why mom's other kid ran off on her._

She looked hurt but I didn't care, I hated her now. When she was about to speak this old lady with short hair and brown hair came out of the door. Think it was her office.

"Ahh, Janie... Rose isn't here at the school yet in case you were looking for her." _Who the hell is Rose?_

"It's fine, I know she's still on the run, but I have my daughter Leah here to start classes... she gets moody when she doesn't get her way." mom stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I should run away..." I muttered.

They talked and I didn't listen unless I was spoken to. _Jeez do you honestly have to be the mature one? _I could hear a sister saying that to me right now, but I don't have a sister. "You'll be training with Guardian Belikov when he gets back from his mission." Headmistress Kirova stated.

I nodded. I don't see why I can't train with someone whose actually here but hey at least it may be someone hot. Oh please say it is.

"Fallow me, and I'll show you to you're room..."

I sighed as I got up. "Do I have to share it? Cause really I have stuff being sent here to put in here, and it's a bunch of stuff that I don't like being touched by others."

"You'll have to share one until our bigger rooms get cleaned. You're father insisted you get a bigger room and better accommodations."

"That's father for you..." I smiled.

We started walking towards the dorms. "So who do I have to share my room with?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Who on earth is Rosemarie?"

She sighed. "A novice I had high hopes for, she was on top of her class until her and the last Dragimor princess ran off together cause and I quote 'it wasn't safe here'."

"It is safe though, right?" I asked cautiously.

She nodded. "Yes, and if it wasn't you're parents wouldn't have sent you here."

I sighed. Maybe they sent me here to be safe, and learn to fight. But I refuse to guard a moroi, I mean sure Mia is nice, but it ruins my plans for the future; being an international superstar and actress.

The room was totally small, and clearly this Rose didn't keep her room sanitary... clothes on the ground, and even books, who on earth would leave without cleaning their room? Oh well I guess I'll have to clean this pig sty.

...

**Mason's POV**

...

"Hey Mase, Rose is back!" Eddie, my best friend called out.

He always told me that, but this time he got the whole school to start saying so. But in reality I do want Rose back, she's my other friend, but with the whole crush thing, I really hope we become more then friends, I doubt it would happen though. Then I ran into her, but she had blonde hair, wearing a white t-shirt saying 'come to the dark side we have cookies', and a white mini skirt with white heels. She looked hotter then usual, and I'm not just saying that, I mean it.

"R-r-r-r-Rose?" I stuttered.

She groaned. "Uh who are you?"

"Rose, stop kidding around, it's me Mason, you're friend, best friend besides Lissa..."

"Oh you think I'm Rose, you're the eighteenth person to come up to me and say I'm Rose fucking Hathaway. GOD, I am Leah Mazur, not Rose, Leah!" she snapped.

"Oh um sorry... so you're new here?" I asked dumbly, I guess I'm being like how I am with Rose before she left. "Sorry stupid question."

She giggled. "Yeah it was, but it was kind of cute." she said in a cute tone of voice.

"Cute? I Mason Ashford don't know the meaning of cute." I joked.

She sighed. "The meaning of cute is referring something is either attractive, endearing or charming." she said smartly.

"Wow you're defenately not Rose, she wouldn't say something like that."

"Yeah well my tutor, made me read the entire dictionary when I didn't have anything to do, so I'm basically a genius." she laughed.

"Seriously? The dictionary?"

She nodded.

"Whoa, strict person, I think you're tutor is more strict then Stan, our teacher." I said.

"You mean Guardian Alto?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"He seems cool, you know? He's nice, friendly, and better then any teacher I had at the private school that my father owns in Russia."

"Private school?"

"Private school for humans, I went there because my parents didn't want me to go to a school like this because well they thought I should be focusing on my career in the entertaining industry. So my father decided to buy the school after a while, blah, blah, blah, and life continues on." she said with a bored tone.

"Cool,"

She smiled. "I better get go-go-going..." she stumbled on her words this time.

As she walked away, I was looking at her walk down, what on earth is going on with me lately? I'm in love with a Rose look-a-like **[L:EXCUSE ME A ROSE LOOK-A-LIKE? **_**R: Will you calm down? It's not like he called you a Mia look-a-like. **_**L: I would rather be a Mia look-a-like then a Rose look-a-like. ****M:**** Will you two shut up and let these people read? And Rose, you're not in this chapter so go away.]**

**...**

**Leah's POV**

**...**

I thought I was never going to fall in love with someone here, I mean after what happened between me and my old boyfriend, James, a moroi with the element of fire, and I broke up I really haven't been the same. Who would be the same when you walked in on him and another woman in bed together- naked mind you. That was three years back, he was my first love, he was my first kiss, and I gave everything up for him, and what does he do? He fucking betrayed me and well then found out about the whole pregnancy thing, but I kind of had a miscarriage on purpose because I really didn't want to have his child, I know that's punishing the kid, but would you want to ruin you're mom's rep, then you're dad's, then be labelled blood whore, and then ruin you're chances for fame? No, so I put myself in a stressful situation and I mean stressful, but I forgot what the situation was because I guess it wasn't worth remembering. But Mason is different, and not a moroi so I technically can't get pregnant, but that's not why I like him, he's nice and friendly. **[R: *gags* L: SHUT THE HELL UP ****and let these people read Rose!]** Anyways I walked into my room to see a brunette sitting on my bed.

"Excuse me, why are you in my room?" I demanded.

"You're bed? This is my room, so why are you here?"

"Alberta put me in here, you nimrod!"

She turned around and then I noticed the similarities between me and her, same facial structure, and we both looked like my mother, except her eyes are brown while mine are blue like my father. "So you're the Rose everyone is getting me confused with, thought you would have been Mia's height."

"Well you're not the person I'd see while in my 'imprisonment', and blondie?"

"Wh- Hey!"

"Do you want to hear something barbie?"

"A barbie is a doll, and a doll is considered to be a playful toy and a toy brings joy to little kids and teenagers, and I'm considered to be beautiful, so thank you for the compliment bitch." I smiled fakely. "I can't wait for the new bed room."

"Where are you from?"

"Russia,"

She smiled. "Cool."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes while I sat in the chair in the opposite side of her.

I read my usual crime novel, Blood on the Tongue by Steven Booth.

"What the hell are you reading?" she demanded.

I rolled my eyes and continued reading. I was ignoring her for some reason thinking of how in this world does she look like me? I mean besides the eyes and hair color, but that's besides the point.

"I'm talking to you."

"Shut up, can't you see I'm reading?" I snapped.

"Well you're in my room, so you live under my rules."

I rolled my eyes again. "You're not my mother, so I don't have to listen to you, so fuck off."

"Blondie, don't mess with me!"

"Oooh I'm so scared that I'm running home to Russia, and get my dad to kick you're ass," I joked.

She went back to whatever she was doing. "Yeah whatever Janie," she muttered to herself.

"Who are you talking to?" I said while putting my book down.

"Oh now you acknowledging me?"

"You were talking to yourself, so I'm just worried you're going insane, or if you don't know what insane means, the meaning is mentally deranged which means unable to behave and think normally." I said with my annoying smarty pants answer.

"I know what insane means, and how in the world can you memorize those meanings?"

"Lets just say I had to read the dictionary from grade three to nine alot, more then a lot to be specific."

"Nerd."

"Call me what you want, but I bet you my IQ is better then yours." I smirked. "I better get going anyways, I'm going to go hang out with doll girl."

"Doll girl?"

"Mia, she looks a lot like a doll you can dress up." I smiled.

**...**

**Rose's POV**

**...**

I have known about Leah being my twin, I grew up with her for a while before my mother sent me to the academy, while Leah got the choice, I hated her back then, but I'm grateful because I'm not an elementary skilled person, who doesn't know how to fight that well. Come to think of it, she'd have to be held back, I guess I should help her, but how can I when I'm rusty as beating the shit out of people. When she walked in half an hour after she left, she looked like hell.

"Blondie, what's wrong?" what is up with me, caring and not having witty come backs.

"None of you're damn business Hathaway. I just want to go back to Russia." she said while tears filled her eyes.

"Why what happened?"

"M-m-m-Mia w-w-w-w-w-was f-f-f-f-f-flirt-t-t-ting w-w-w-w-w-with M-m-m-m-Ma-ason, m-m-m-m-m-my crush, a-a-a-and sh-sh-sh-she j-j-j-j-j-just a-a-a-asked h-h-h-h-him out-t-t bef-f-f-fore I-I-I-I c-c-c-could even g-g-g-get the chance-e-e-e..." she cried so hard that I couldn't even understand a word she was saying barely. But alll I heard was that Mia and Mason did something to hurt her.

"You know he probably likes her so t-"

"NOT HELPING!" she yelled. "I'm going to go phone, my father and get him to get me out of here."

"There's other guys in the sea."

She rolled her eyes. It was like her signature thing to do, roll her eyes, because ever since she came here all she really did was roll her eyes at me, and ignore me.

I slipped into Lissa's mind to get away from Leah-drama.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well I hope you liked last chapter... This chapter is with Dimitri and Leah's mentor, except this mentor isn't older then her... enjoy! This Chapter is written by Christine**_

* * *

**For What It's Worth Chapter 2**

**[Leah's POV]**

I had to go to the gym this morning, for the training shit. Of course Alberta told me before the whole crying thing happened a student who is on top of their classes is going to help me get to wear the rest are. To be honest with the the stuff my mom made me do, the karate, she taught me how to use a weapon, and anything to defend myself, that should help, right? Anyways I walked into the gym to see Mason, and some dude that looks like a god sent from Heaven above.

Before I could say anything Rose came in, yet I thought I got rid of her when I left the room.

"Mase, stop drooling, if you want to imagine me naked do it somewhere else." _What the hell? I mean he's going out with Mia, so why would he be imagining Rose naked?_

"Rose, any day is great for imagining you naked, but I wasn't imagining you naked."

I started to giggle cause Mason just told her that. "Sure you weren't Mason, you were probably covering it up so Rose wouldn't find out." I smiled, but inside it was killing me.

"Rose, go do a 25 minute run," the god said in a hot Russian accent.

Rose groaned and ran outside. I did my stretches and waited for Mason to tell me what to do. But instead, he asked what Russia was like.

"Cold in Winters, and beautiful... but I don't want to talk about it, too many painful memories happened there." I said almost soundlessly.

"Oh..." _is that all he could say is 'oh'?_

He eventually got me to spar, push up, sit ups, and defensive tactics. In the end we just talked about each other. His favourite colour is blue; favourite food is pizza; and favourite novel is Twilight, but he hates how vampires sparkle, what a douche Edward is in the second book, and hates how the vampire got the girl in the end instead of the guy who was there for her and everything. It was all the same for me except favourite food, which happens to be salad.

"So, why do you not want to become a guardian?"

"So many reasons I don't even want to get into this topic right now," my head sunk, remembering the whole thing with James, I wanted to be his guardian when we were little, but it kind of got into fame and all, as well as the whole situation I saw him in. That's two reasons, and the last one is the whole fighting for them when they should try and defend themselves instead of strigoi killing us and they would have to get new ones then the whole cycle goes again.

...

**Mason's POV**

...

Lunch came around and we made our way to the cafeteria, Leah looked depressed since I brought up Russia, what on earth happened to her there that made her like this? We made our way towards the table Eddie, Mia, and Christian were at. Even though Christian's parents are strigoi, we let him hang out with us because he was different, but the same as us, outcasts... well more me, Christian, and Eddie then Mia, she's the popular one out of us all.

"So this is Leah," Christian joked. "He wouldn't stop talking about you to me and Eddie last night before curfew."

"I wasn't talking about her..." I blushed.

"'_Leah, looks totally hot, you know she came from somewhere in Europe? Mia told me that, I can't wait for tomorrow'._" he quoted from what I said last night.

I glanced at Leah, she was blushing like crazy. "D-d-did y-y-you r-r-r-really say t-t-that?" she stuttered as she sat down.

I sat beside her and nodded. Christian is SOO dead. Eddie was silent, but the thing about that is the fact that he's shy around Mia lately, I honestly don't know why though. Leah was quiet and I was too scared I'd bring something up that would make her sad. Even when Mia tried to talk her up she wasn't really responding, so we left her alone.

...

Leah's POV

...

I was in Jaden's head for the first time in a while. Jaden is my best friend I've known him since we were born (who's a moroi, who hasn't specialized in a , we sort of have a bond together, I don't know how though, but I could hear his every thought and see everything in his point of view while in his head, ever since that day we met that's when it all started. I wasn't responding to the other because I was in his head at the time.

"Why weren't you answering us earlier?" Mason and Mia's voices called out from behind me.

"I was in deep thought, sometimes I blank out sometimes." I lied, I wasn't sure yet to trust them or not.

"Oh," _Thank god they haven't badgered me about it._  
I walked to my math class, and waited for the teacher to come.

...

After school

...

Everything was boring since the whole math class, no one I know aren't in the classes besides Christian, who's only in my home Ec class. When we got out of the class we were talking each others ears off. That's when he kissed me, I was shocked about it eventually I kissed him back. I was the first to pull away.

"Um... you're a great kisser..." I was stunned, of course Christian is hot I can't deny that, but I see him more of a friends with benifits or a friend then a boyfriend.

"You are too," he smiled. "I shouldn't have done that though, but you're hot, and I guess you're hottness got to me before thinking of Mason."

"What does Mason have to do with this? I mean, he's going out with someone."

"He is?"

I nodded. "Yeah,"

"Oh, then um... I was um... wondering... if um... you would like to um... be um... my girlfriend."

I looked down. "To be honest, I'm not ready for a real relationship right now, not after what happened last time to me."

He nodded. "Is that what you were thinking of at lunch? Being hurt because of James?"

I forgot to mention I told him almost everything besides the bond thing. "That and something else." I lied.

"I would never hurt you," he said with a dorky smile that I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Is it okay if we start off as friends with benefits first? I mean then we can see where we go from there..." I asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Maybe Christian is the one for me instead of Mase, I know that's moving on quickly, but I don't want to feel the emotional pain of Mason and Mia being together. We walked to Mine and Rose's room, we talked about favourite colours, favourite food, and favourite everything.

"So you watch Glee, that show with the show choir?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "I like Rachel, she has a goal of being on Broadway, and well I'd like to be in the industry myself, but not on Broadway. She reminds me of myself."

"Really? Wow, I think Noah reminds me of myself, but without all the one night stands."

I giggled. "You watch the show?" I couldn't help but smile again.

When we got to the door, we sat on the ground talking for hours until Mia came and said curfew was in an hour and she wanted to talk about something.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys loved this chapter, Shay's chapter will be up as soon as possible :) Anyways what did you think about the chapter? Was it good or bad? Don't worry Leah and Mason will be together soon... what should their nickname be? Meah or Leason? I'm bad at making names for couples, but review and tell me what you think it should be?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay, the next chapter is here.**_

_**Chapter written by Christine.**_

_**Previous:**_

"_**I would never hurt you," he said with a dorky smile that I couldn't help but to smile back.**_

"_**Is it okay if we start off as friends with benefits first? I mean then we can see where we go from there..." I asked.**_

"_**Sure," he replied.**_

_**Maybe Christian is the one for me instead of Mase, I know that's moving on quickly, but I don't want to feel the emotional pain of Mason and Mia being together. We walked to Mine and Rose's room, we talked about favourite colours, favourite food, and favourite everything.**_

"_**So you watch Glee, that show with the show choir?"**_

"_**Yeah," I smiled. "I like Rachel, she has a goal of being on Broadway, and well I'd like to be in the industry myself, but not on Broadway. She reminds me of myself."**_

"_**Really? Wow, I think Noah reminds me of myself, but without all the one night stands."**_

_**I giggled. "You watch the show?" I couldn't help but smile again.**_

_**When we got to the door, we sat on the ground talking for hours until Mia came and said curfew was in an hour and she wanted to talk about something.**_

_**Chapter 3 of For what it's worth.**_

_**(Three days later- Leah's POV- in Christian's dorm)**_

God, it's been days since we both became friends with benefits and god, he's amazing in bed. I smiled at him, his brown hair was a complete disaster, but it was completely hot. I think I died and went to heaven days ago, but I haven't which is a good thing.

"So beautiful, how was you're day?"

"Besides the whole sex thing? I guess it was boring with a side of snores." I giggled. "How was you're day hot shot?"

He smiled. God it's so tempting to jump on him now, but we said we would talk about our day, then maybe another round. "Same as yours except, I was looking at someone's ass during Home Ec."

"Let me guess, that blond slut in the front row?" I sneered. I was jealous, he rubbed it in my face for the last two days, and well who wouldn't get jealous?

"Wrong." he smiled as he pulled me closer to him under the sheets.

"Then who's ass, so I can go kick them, and possibly pull out their in-"

"It was you're ass, while you were putting the cake in the oven, you're butt as showing." he was still smiling. "Are you green?"

"Huh?"

"I think someone's jealous, I'm looking at other girls."

"I am not jealous, I just don't want to be in a competition."

I sighed, he knew full well about me being jealous, I'm that obvious. "That's jealous."

"Fine, you caught me, I might just be falling for you."

"Really what was you're first clue, babe?" his smile went to a smirk.

I smiled as I kissed him. He kissed back then smirked. "You forgot something..."

...

An hour later

...

I skipped over towards Mia, and Mason, who were in the courtyard talking. I faked a smiled and told myself that Mason was just some ordinary guy, who has a girlfriend, and that I have a possible boyfriend.

"Hey guys," I said politely.

"Oh my gosh, you're finally out of that room of doom!" Mia squealed.

I giggled. "His room isn't the room of doom, jeez, Mia be nice to the poor kid."

"What kid?" Christian's voice came from behind. A pint of jealousy was in his voice.

I muttered something that only Mia could hear. "And he says I'm jealous. Look at Mister jealous McJealous pants." I smiled.

Mia bursted out laughing. "Really?" she asked.

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"What?" Christian and Mason asked.

"Um... it was an inside joke, you wouldn't know it." I lied, like he needed to know I called him that.

I turned to see him, he was wearing a Gucci tuxedo, and held a single rose. "Um, we were going to do that dance you said you wanted to do."

I looked at him. I never said I wanted to do a dance thing. "What are you talking about? I just said I wanted-" before I could say that I had to think of something to say other then sex. Then I realized he was trying to ask me out in a weird way. "Aww, you know you have to ask, not say I said I wanted to, but that was cute."

"I do not know th-"

"Dude, do not finish that sentence if you don't want a headache from her explaining what the word means." Mason said.

I rolled my eyes then smiled brightly at Christian. "Well I guess we should get going?" I asked dumbly.

"Of cours- shit we don't have a dress for you." he said.

"I don't need a dress," I said bluntly.

He nodded as we walked off.

...

Rose's POV

...

I looked down the window to see Leah and a weird guy in a tuxedo dancing the waltz, it was either he wants to sex her up, practising for the school dance, or he was being romantic, which I go with option one. I sighed, what am I doing with this whole situation? How exactly am I going to tell her I'm her twin while I'm locked up in here? Tomorrow night she's switching rooms cause she wants a room to herself.

"Rose," a voice came from the halls.

I sighed, who is here? "Who's there?" I asked.

"Lissa, who else would it be?"

"A paedophile?" I asked sarcastically.

"Rose just open the door."

I did what I was told to see my best friend there. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I pulled some strings and we go shopping tomorrow in Missoula. And we can have a sleepover tonight!" she squealed.

I sighed well at least we can hang out. "Yay," I said with fake enthusiasm, I really don't want to go shopping. "And about the sleepover, um, Leah, my room mate will have you're head if you sleep on her bed or even put stuff on her bed."

"Leah? Leah, who?"

"Leah Mazur," I said.

"Leah Mazur, the new girl whose with Christian Ozera." she sounded jealous of the relationship.

I smiled. "She says it's friends with benefits, and glad to know you still have feelings for him." I said sarcastically even if I knew I was right.

She had loved Christian like forever, but when Aaron came in the picture she had forgotten him, the feelings were there though.

"Go easy on her though, Liss, please?" I asked.

"Why do you care about her?" she asked.

"Well lets see, my mother will kill me if I let my best friend who is like a sister to me kill my actual sister."

Lissa's eyes bulged open. "She's you're sister?"

"Unfortunately, but um don't tell anyone about that, I don't want her to figure it out."

Lissa nodded then she went on talking about random stuff that happened today, in which I wasn't paying attention to a word she had been saying.

Then here to save me from boredom was Leah and Christian, they came into the room, smiling. "Rose, this is Christian."

"I met him before, you're friends with Mase, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah,"

"Good then Mase can keep you in line if you break her heart." I smiled evilly.

His eyes bulged open. "Rose, keep out of my love life, you're not even my mother nor are you a family member, so stay out of my life." she said.

"If you only knew," me and Liss muttered under our breath.

_When are you going to tell her? _Lissa asked mentally.

"Lis, I'm not sure, now talk like a regular person." I answered.

Leah kissed her boyfriend goodnight then within minutes he left. After she closed the door, she melted to the ground. When she noticed us starring at her, she snapped out of it. "Don't ask... wait I thought you are under house arrest and can't have people over?"

"I pulled some strings," Lissa said. "I'm Vasilisa Dragomir, call me Lissa though."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Leanne A. H. Mazur, but I really hate being called Leanne, so call me Leah."

I glared at Leah, she never told me her full name, why was Lissa so specail.

_Why are you glarring at her? I was using compultion on her so she would tell me more about herself. _Lissa thought.

"Lissa, that is SOO not cool." I responded, but then I whispered. "Where were you on the first day I was stuck with her?"

"You two have the bond?" Leah asked.

We both looked at her. How does she know this stuff? "Yeah, how do you know?"

"Cause I have a bond with someone back home, me and Jaden shared the bond since we were in diapers."

"You died once?" Lissa asked.

"I honestly don't know, I mean everything from under ten months old is a mystery to me." she said.

I remember back then, we were crawling one day, Leah was going towards a flight of stairs and then well poof, she fell down those stairs, Jaden, her best friend was there, I didn't see how, but Leah got up like nothing was wrong, but she did still have the scar that prooved it happened. I should have been stopping her then again, I couldn't help her, I was just a little kid, the gate should have been up as well. If we hadn't climbed out of the crib, and stayed in bed that wouldn't have happened.

Guilt rose up on my face, I didn't want to admit it though. _Rose, what's wrong? You look guilty. _Lissa thought.

"I'll tell you tomorrow Liss," I said while climbing in bed and covered the blankets over my head.

This night was going to end up having a nightmare I can feel it.

"You can have my bed Lissa, I'm not tired." Leah said.

Before you knew it, I fell asleep.

...

Leah's POV- four hours later (8:30 A.M human time)

...

I was looking out the window I couldn't for the life of me sleep, what was going on with me? A memory came to me, the day when I was ten months old, I climbed out of my crib, and crawled into the hallways, I was going close to the stairs, and bye-bye me. Or so I thought, an hour later I was awake staring blankly in front, the person in front was blurred out though. Who was that person, and why can't I see past the blurriness?

"Leah, why aren't you asleep?" Rose asked.

"I can't sleep, not with this thought in my head." I said while looking out the window, the sun shined threw it.

"What thought?"

"A memory of when I was ten months old, one where I fell down a flight of stairs, and there's a blurry person in front of me, I don't know who though."

Rose looked guilty again. "There's something you should know..." she said.

She said she was the person in front of me, and that she's my twin sister, mom sent her here while I got to become a star, and that I was going to be sheltered from any dangerous things after that point.

"What?" I asked.

Rose just looked down with guilt. "And that bond with Jaden? He healed you, he brought you back to life."

...

How was the chapter, sorry it took me forever to write it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, It's Shay.**

**I came back from the dead lol Christine says **

**I was dead to the universe of For What It's Worth**

**Anyways I'm going back and forth between stories.**

**And I'll make the chapters long to make it up to you for not**

**hurrying up with my chapters.**

_Previously:_

_..._

_Leah's POV- four hours later (8:30 A.M human time)_

_..._

_I was looking out the window I couldn't for the life of me sleep, what was going on with me? A memory came to me, the day when I was ten months old, I climbed out of my crib, and crawled into the hallways, I was going close to the stairs, and bye-bye me. Or so I thought, an hour later I was awake staring blankly in front, the person in front was blurred out though. Who was that person, and why can't I see past the blurriness?_

"_Leah, why aren't you asleep?" Rose asked._

"_I can't sleep, not with this thought in my head." I said while looking out the window, the sun shined threw it._

"_What thought?"_

"_A memory of when I was ten months old, one where I fell down a flight of stairs, and there's a blurry person in front of me, I don't know who though."_

_Rose looked guilty again. "There's something you should know..." she said._

_She said she was the person in front of me, and that she's my twin sister, mom sent her here while I got to become a star, and that I was going to be sheltered from any dangerous things after that point._

"_What?" I asked._

_Rose just looked down with guilt. "And that bond with Jaden? He healed you, he brought you back to life."_

**Chapter 4 (Leah's POV)**

Why didn't anyone tell me? I mean I'm a big girl I can handle myself, not some new born, who fell- okay well I did fall down stairs, but honestly they could have told me instead of acting like I never fell, and I didn't have a sister. All my life I thought that, yet I'm sitting face to face with her here. I need sex right now, sex solves everything.

"Well are you just going to sit there saying nothing or are you going to say something?" Rose asked.

I quickly got up from the seat, and sat on the floor. Then a thought came to me, I was going to drink, and sleep my life away, that seemed to work with my friend Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian is and always will be a great friend of mine, but I haven't heard from him in years. He's like a regular every day playboy, who is the nephew of the queen bitch herself. I know she's done alot to help me and my father, but she hates my mother.

"What am I supposed to say?" I asked. "I never met you before now, my memory is like it's erased, and get this... I came back to life, after falling down the stairs. Doesn't that seem a little bit weird?"

"I need to see Christian..." I whispered.

...

hours later

...

I awoke hours later to find out it was nightfall. I got up, had a shower, and got changed (black sports bra, a pair of back shorts, and a black and pink sweater to put over the bra until I got to the gym) for the practice with Mason. Great one person I really don't want to see at the moment. That was when I spotted Christian coming towards me, I, of course wanted to jump him right then and there, but I restrained myself. I smiled as I walked up to him.

"Hey," I said in a weak voice.

He smiled, it soon died shortly after. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired..." I lied. Oh how I hate myself for lying to him.

"Oh, so um... you want to hang out later?" he asked in his sexy seductive voice.

I nodded. "Yeah, no looking at bimbos though..." I stated with hate and lust running threw my voice.

He smirked. "No stripping guys down in you're mind or in reality."

"Oh go to hell, I don't do that..." I smirked.

I walked off before he could even comment on what I stated. Well I guess when we became friends with benefits, the whole thing started how we were acting like we dont care about if we see someone else, but we state the no stripping people in our minds or looking ar another person just for the hell of it. Anyways I got to the gym five minutes late, Mase well didn't care about the lateness as much as Dimitri-the god of pain, and hottness- hated when me and Rose come late, but I was the one late because I slept in, and Rose was out of the room.

"Hey," I said when I saw Mase sitting there with a sketch pad and a pencil.

He looked up to see me standing five feet away from him. "You're late, did Christian have anything to do with this?"

"Not this time, Rose didn't wake me up on time," I said.

He nodded. I tore of the sweater, and tossed it to the side. He looked at me with a weird face, but I think he was thinking of something because a few seconds after zoning out he told me to go run laps outside – eighteen laps for being late. Who in this fucking world sends someone out for eighteen laps?

I noticed Dimitri and Rose out here, Rose doing laps, while Dimitri is sitting off to the side reading a Western novel. He deffianately won't get along with my father, dad hates Western novels. Half an hour of running without stopping I came up towards Mason, and Dimitri, who had hot chocolate in their hands waiting for Rose to stop doing her usual fifty or eighty laps.

"How long has she been out here?" I asked the 'anti socail god' as Mason would call Dimitri.

"Three hours or so, she said she needed fresh air to clear her mind of everything." he responded.

I nodded. Then took Mason's hot chocolate.

"Hey, give it back." Mase responded.

"You can go get a different cup, jeez." I said before taking a sip of it.

We stayed in silence until Rose came up to us. I wasn't going to talk to her, I know that seems childish, but she could have told me the moment she met me. Mase glanced at the both of us, like he was studying us as if we were a science project or something. But a few minutes later he looked at me with pure lust in his eyes.

I blush a little, and ran to the gym. I really didn't want to hear his comment or did I? The others fallowed shortly after, Mase was the first, fallowed by Rose, then the god of all gods. Hey a girl can dream about being with a hot, sexy older man being with her, that is all I can do when I'm a student and he's a teacher. I may break rules at times, but I draw the line at that.

...

Christian's POV

...

Mia, Eddie, and I were at the table waiting for Mason and Leah to come. I swear if she's in a closet with him, he's going to feel the rath of Christian Ozera, and his friends nuckle and sandwitch. Wait did I just think that? God Damn it Christian you're her friend with benefits, not her over protective boyfriend.

"I heard a rumor that Rose and Leah are siblings... Christian, you're 'friends' with Leah, right?" Mia asked.

Well duh, I mean she's seen me and Leah hang out all the time... well okay we're friends with benefits... crap I can't tell her that part. "Yeah, we're friends..." soon to be more then the benefits part. "Why?"

"Well do you know if it's true about Leah and Rose being sisters or not?"

God does she have to ask me of all people that? They could be cousins, or not even related at all, but how the fuck should I know if that's the case or not?

"How the hell am I supposed to know, we don't talk about shit like that!" I said truthfully.

She just sat there, then a few seconds later she was flirting with her boyfriend, Aaron. She's only doing that to make Lissa's life a living hell and to gain popularity. I honestly don't see why she's dating this douche bag out of everyone here that is not popular. I'm not complaining, but there are guys who want her. Not me, there's no way in hell I would want her.

Eddie looked at me with curiousity. "So how's things with Leah? I heard noises coming from you're room the other night." he smirked.

"That wasn't Leah with me, it was a chick from my Home Ec. class."

The smirk wouldn't wipe off his fucking face, I was going to smack him across the face, but Leah came before I could even try.

"Hey flame, what's up?" she asked in a snarly tone.

I was confused, why on earth was she piss- Rose or Mason probably caused this. This means angry sex later on. I smiled. "Hey blondie,"

She gave me the death glare. Honestly I was freaked out about this. She looks scary mad. "Wow, what side of the bed did you wae up on? If it's Christian's bed we're talking about then I-" Eddie was about to say before she interupted.

"Ed, I am not in the mood for jokes about waking up with Christian in it, and Christian?" she asked with a freaky tone. "Don't ever call me blondie!"

Mia came back into the conversation after Aaron left. "He- you know I'm just going to go find Aaron..."

"You do that," Leah said with fake enthusiam.

Mia ran off as Mason sat down. I barely even saw him there or even noticed him til that moment.

"Leah, come on it wasn't like I said something about you're father." he said.

She looked at him. "Screw you, I'm not talking to you Mister I'll Tell Leah How She's Fucking Up Her Life! It's fucking bad enough I get that from my mother, my father, and everyone else!" she said with pure hatred.

"I wa- Okay I'm sorry."

I sat back, and listened in on their conversation. It was the only entertaining thing around here. She was about to say something when Jesse fucking Zelkos came over to the table and started to talk to Leah.

"Hey I was wondering if you w-"

She smiled fakely as she turned to see the horny guy. She wasn't giving him the lust stare or the look that tells you that she's stripping you're clothes off in her mind. No it was the 'get the fuck away from me you man-whore' look.

"As if I'd 'hang out' with a guy who tries but fails to get into a girls pants." she said with kind hearted voice.

He backed away from her. She wasn't exactly just being pissed at the people at our table she's probably going to go on a rampage to make everyone's day a living hell.

She took off after that, she directed her way out of the cafeteria, and away from everyone.

...

**Well there's the end of the chapter, I'm sorry the chapter is late in the coming, but since Christine and I went for shopping and a road trip the plan on the whole UD was cancelled, then I started to write the other fan fics I'm writing that I forgot. Well anyways hope you liked the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone...

Hope you guys like the chapter

~From shay

Chapter five (Christian's POV – in the auditorium)

There she was in the room that I've never planned on coming into, but I went in cause of her to see if she was okay. She's been sitting at the piano for five minutes before she started playing. A soft melody, I've never heard of. It sounded much like a lullaby, but I wasn't sure. The chords changed and she started to play a different song. This one was all to familiar.

_Just going to stand there and watch me burn,_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts,_

_Just going to stand there and hear me cry,_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie..._

_I love the way you lie._

I was confused, why on earth was she singing this song? Of all songs she could sing she's singing this one? Oh well I'll do the rapping part.

_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
Wait! Where you going?  
"I'm leaving you"  
No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

She turned to see me with my back against the door. I gave her a smile. At least she chose a song I knew instead of those girly ones that talk about well stupid junk. She started singing again, this time she sung like an angel, but gave a death glare.

_Just going to stand there an watch me burn,_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts,_

_Just going to stand here and hear me cry,_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie..._

_I Love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie_

She gave a reassuring smile. That helped me start the next part.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even knows what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them those chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw hit 'em  
Throw 'em down pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
I guess that's why they call it window pane_

She smiled at me again, but this was a pained smile. A smile I thought she wasn't going to reveal.

_Just going to stand there an watch me burn,_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts,_

_Just going to stand here and hear me cry,_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie..._

_I Love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie_

I smiled back at her, but mine wasn't weak or pained. Just a normal smile.

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
I told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time. There won't be no next time  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna_

She finished off the last part of the song, and looked at me. She was smiling. Was that a good sign?

...

Leah's POV

...

I was thinking of random songs that were on the radio, before he came into the room. I already knew he was there, then the song love the way you lie came to mind, not that we have that kind of relationship with each other, but I wanted to confuse his head with the whole pained expressions and the whole song I was acting like the song meant something to me. The next song came to mind, but this time it was something about lust.

"Hey do you know the song lights camera action by the pussy cat dolls, right?" I asked with lust filling my words.

He nodded. He started out first, he smirked before starting and walked over towards me.

_Hey girl, do you love me?_

His smirk was still planted on his face as I started._  
_**[Leah:] **_Yes.  
_**[Christian:] **_I wanna try something with you. So, don't be shy. Are you ready?  
_**[Leah:] **_Of course, baby.  
_**[Christian:] **_Let's go._

**[Leah:] **_You go hit the lights, I'll set up the camera  
Now let's get to the action  
You go hit the lights, I'll set up the camera  
Now let's get to the action_

I've been thinking about this for some time  
I got a freaky temptation burning deep inside

You say the strip's already rolling  
And the bedroom is the set  
I hope you know your lines  
Cause one take is all we get

Now go hit the lights, I'll set up the camera  
Now let's get to the action  
You go hit the lights, I'll set up the camera  
Now let's get to the action

**[Christian:] **_By the time this over girl  
I'ma make you a star  
You ready?  
1,2,3,4_

I'm the directing and producing  
And you're the leading lady of my show  
You're the leading lady, baby  
No body double needed  
Cause I do all the stunts on my own

Believe that you can turn your phone off  
But be quiet on the set  
You better know your lines  
Cause one take is all we get

I smirked deviously then licked my lips at him. He did the same. Looking deep into his mind I could practically see him stripping me down and make my world go wild.

_You go hit the lights, I'll set up the camera  
Now let's get to the action  
You go hit the lights, I'll set up the camera  
Now let's get to the action  
You go hit the lights, I'll set up the camera  
Now let's get to the action  
You go hit the lights, I'll set up the camera  
Now let's get to the action_

**[both:]**_ Click on rewind, go one more time  
Playback our love over the wide screen  
Baby don't stop until I say cut  
Keep it rolling, let me roll it...  
Yeah, we rolling.  
Yeah, we rolling.  
Yeah, we rolling._

By the time we both stopped singing his lips collided on me. I honestly did not see him move, but man I miss his fucking kisses.

I pulled away quickly and starred into his eyes. There was no lust. There was no stripping me down. There was pure love within them. Something hit me. I loved him too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peoplez**

**Well pretty soon this story is going to be a hurt/comfort**

**story, not telling the rest though**

**cause well you'll find out in soon, but for now**

**Leah and Christian tell each other their feelings.**

**~Shay**

**P.S: Christine's chapters will be up soon, she's just 'busy' with stuff.**

Chapter 6 (Christian's POV)

We had been starring into each others eyes for five minutes before she spoke.

"I love you, Christian..." she whispered.

I starred at her stunned. I wasn't saying anything. Crap stupid lack of words not able to come to mind. The only ones were: back at ya, and other stupid lines girls hate when you tell them, instead of I love you too. I couldn't just say that though, it had to be romantic. Oh my god Christian just tell her.

"It's fine, whatever..." she said with a hurt expression looking away from me.

God Christian you should have told her. You douche! She's going to hate you if you don- "I loved you from the moment I met you, I love you more then I ever though I could love someone else. Just don't hate me." I said.

Christian cool it, she won't hate you, she'll love you no matter what you just stated. Oh my god I'm a pussy!

She smiled, and her eyes gleamed with pure joy. "Why didn't you tell me? Jeez." she giggled.

This was the beginning of everything I ever needed. Just now in the back of my head is to protect her, give my life for her. I just never thought I would have to do that soon.

...

A month later

...

There were attacks on the moroi population, some were kidnapped and brought to some place in Washington. Rose is finally off her arrest, and well me and Leah? We're expecting a child. Our friends – not Mia – Eddie, Rose, Mason, and Lissa plus her two friends (Adrian and Jaden, who came here to practice spirit with Lissa) are the only ones who know about the whole pregnancy. You know how I said I'm going to protect her and all that shit? Well I'm off to Spokane with Mia, Rose, and Eddie, leaving the other five behind. I'm just worried I won't see our precious child or Leah again for I am leaving to kill those strigoi to protect her and the rest of them since those fucking retards of guardians won't get off their asses and attack them. They know where they are, so why on earth would they leave them alone?

...

Leah's POV

...

He left me here. He left us here. Where is he going? I can't believe he left me here, with only Jaden, who transfered here a while back; Adrian, who came to the ski lodge with us to meet Lissa to learn about spirit with Jaden as well; Mason, who I became close friends with; and Lissa. Adrian tried sleep walking (one ability spirit contains) into the dreams of the ones who left, and Jaden tried to go in the minds of them, but failed. What use are they when they can't find the love of my life?

I walked up to Dimitri, he's the only teacher who knows about the whole pregnancy. I could trust him with anything. "Guardian B-B-Belkov?" I asked him with tears running down my face.

"Leah, we're trying to find them, don't worry." he said with a calm matter.

I shook my head. "What if t-t-they're captured b-b-by strigoi? I can't live to know he's been turned or something. P-p-p-pleas find him, I-I-I-I n-n-n-eed him." I stuttered threw my words. "And Rose, m-mom wou-would k-k-k-kill me if she's dead."

Then it hit me, I knew where they were. Spokane. Rose and I were with Dimitri asking questions about the where bouts of the strigoi. This is all my fault, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone else where they were, and I went to tell them.

"N-n-n-n-n-no this c-c-c-can't be h-h-h-happening. Oh god," I cried.

"Leah, what's wrong?"

"I t-t-t-told t-t-t-them..." I spoke hysterically. "It's m-m-m-my fault t-t-t-they're g-g-g-one."

He looked confused. Men! "I t-t-t-told the o-o-o-thers where t-t-t-the strigoi were... I t-t-t-told them they were in Spokane. It's a-a-a-all my f-f-f-fault."

I fell to my knees. Hoped, and prayed he and the others were safe. I would die if any of them were dead... or worse turned.

Me and Dimitri talked last month when I was dragged to go shopping, we said that if Rose or Christian were to be turned or one of us, knowing we're like best friends now, that we would hunt one of them down together then kill them or one of us. Okay more like vowed we'd do that. Rose said she'd be in on the plan, but Christian said he wouldn't be able to kill me and that before he would do that he would have poison with him, so he wouldn't be left on this earth alone.

"If they're turned, we'll have to kill them, no ifs, ands or buts. We vowed we'd do that." he said with a calm voice, and held back the trembles.

He said once he couldn't kill one person, and well I think I know who now... Rose. Yeah I know that is a crazy theroy, but she said she's in love with him, so what if he loves her too?

I looked into his eyes. "Y-y-you love her don't you?" I asked even if I probably know the answer.

"With all my heart." he said with some tears rolling down his cheeks.

I sighed. "Come on, we have to go find them." I said with a weak smile.

...

Rose's POV – before the whole talk between Leah and Dimitri - Spokane

...

"Damn it Fire boy! I broke a heel because of you and you're stupid adventure!" I yelled.

"Rose shut up about heels! Who fucking cares about heels when you need to save Leah and the rest of them from danger!" Eddie spoke.

Oh how I am going to kill all of them if we all make it out alive. No one, I repeat No ONE, tells me Rose fucking Hathaway to shut up! They're lucky we're looking for strigoi other whys they're heads out be off their heads for dragging me along for the fucking show.

Mia looked at me with concern. Why on earth would doll girl care about me? I fucking made her life hell. We walked threw tunnels when we noticed letters on the wall. I couldn't really tell what they were, but I'm pretty sure that it has to do with royal families.

"We need to get the hell out of here, NOW!" Mia said. Fear laced threw her voice.

I gulped. "Guys, lets turn around, and get out of here!" I said with pauses between each word.

The two shook their heads.

"I'll rip you're heads off, I fucking well don't care if Leah will be depressed, we're turning around if you like if or not!" I sneered.

They ignored me, kept on walking. I felt nauseous, not a good sign. I walked with them because I was sure the strigoi were surrounding us. Great no I'm a fucking scaredy cat! Thanks you retards for making me a person who fears the strigoi.

A pale white figure came in front of us; she had red eyes, curly red hair, was about as tall as me, and wore a skin tight dress that showed off her curvy figure. She must have been a dhampir before being turned.

I passed out shortly after.

...

Leah's POV

...

I was in my room, penthouse size room. I had Anthem of the Angel by Breaking Benjamin playing over and over again. It made me more depressed then I was about the whole telling them where the strigoi were. Well a couple other depressing songs were playing as well such as Tourniquet (Evanscence), How to save a life (the Fray), and Everytime (Britney Spears). Yes I'm that depressed that I'm listening to Britney Spears. I'm too depressed to even bother changing the song.

I cried my eyes out, all I want is them all to be safe.

...

Hours after

...

They came home all but one. No one would tell me, but I knew it had to be Christian, everyone else was here. Eddie came up and hugged me. I cried my eyes out again. This isn't happening. Mase came up behind Eddie and wrapped his arms around the two of us.

I pushed them away. "You guys just had to go didn't you? He's dead because of this!"

Eddie looked down. "He's not dead..."

"THEN WHY ISN'T HE HERE? IF THIS IS SOME FUCKED UP JOKE IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I screamed.

Eddie looked into my eyes. What isn't he telling me? "He got turned."

Down came the waterfall of tears. No, no, no, no, no! He's lying to you Leah, he's alright, it's some sick joke. That's all it is.

...

Christian POV – Somewhere in Russia – hours after being turned

...

My eyes fluttered open. Where am I? I need to get back to the academy, Leah needs me. I looked down at my hands, they were more pale then they had already been. Oh crap! NO! Oh god, they are right, those people saying I was going to be turned were right. I am just like my parents. Oh god, no! Fuck Aunt Tasha, and Leah, are going to hunt me down then kill me.

"Welcome to you're new home. It seemed that you're body took a lot of damage, so that's probably why you took so long to recover." a weird voice said with peace.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Russia, in the wilderness." the voice said.

The person speaking came out of the shadows. He looks to be about the same age as me, he had chin length black hair, red eyes, and wore a red t-shirt with a pair of baggy jeans.

I smiled fakely. I am going to kill all these bitch-ass vampires to protect Leah.


	7. AN

_**Hey guys,**_

_**We won't be updating for a week or so due to Shay's grandfather passing away,**_

**_and one of our best friends dying..._**

**_C: Shay's an emtional wreck right now,_**

**_S: and well Christine is barely even keeping herself together,_**

**_thanks for the support for the story and we'll try and update. But it wont be up for a while._**

**_From Christine & Shay_**


	8. Chapter 7 and a specail sneak peek

**Hey guys :) here is the next chapter for you.**

**I was going to wait to post both chapters.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Some of the facts in Mason's part are wrong.**

**The song Leah sings in the chapter: Untitled by Simple Plan**

**The songs Christian listens to/sings along with: Dear Agony By Breaking Benjamin. _Leah's ringtone: Mine by Taylor Swift_**

**P.S: I'm trying my best to get my mind off of everything so that's why the update is early. And thanks for the reviews and everything. Shay's not going to update until about the middle of October or somewhere around that, so she can do her short story, finish writing up the story that's coming to an end (I think it's Confessions), update the Glee stories. Oh and Shay wanted me to give you a sneak preview to her story Finding my Missing Piece if you read the Final Sacrifice story she wrote.**

_**Chapter Seven – No POV – back at the academy**_

Mason came to Leah's room. When he knocked, she didn't answer, so he came barging into the room. He looked at how she was. He wasn't going to lie, she looked like shit. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy and red, and her red house coat had wet spots from all the crying.

"What do you want Mase?" she asked.

He sighed. "For what it's worth, his last breaths as a moroi he said he loved you..." he spoke.

"For what it's worth, that doesn't help with anything, I need him." she screeched.

Mason looked more hurt then when he saw one of his best friends turn into the monster. More hurt when he saw the girl he was in love with pick his best friend. "For what it's worth Leah... actually never mind you probably won't care about what I have to say so I'll just be quiet."

"Mase, tell me please." she pleaded.

He looked at her, he was worried about how she's going to react to this. He was quiet about it for months. "I was in love with you since well when I met you, not because I had a little crush on Rose before she left, but because you well were different from most girls." he paused before he continued he was thinking of things to say. "Like for instance, you're probably the only girl I know who hates skirts, or you like honey garlic chicken wings over pizza. You read actual books instead of magazines, and you're probably the only girl I know besides Rose, who doesn't scream at horror films."

She smiled as he stopped to look at her. She thought she heard something like this on a show before, but was too busy thinking of Mason.

"You know when you look into the mirror before going out of you're room? It isn't I look hot and I don't give a rat's ass about anyone but myself, it's a who am I and why am I living this life kind of stare." It was his turn to smile. Blood rushed to her cheeks, and she remembered what Kale told Ashley in Disturbia, only Mason was turning everything she liked into it plus making it a bit longer. "You're probably the only person I know who like chocolate with peanut butter not the reeses pieces, but chocolate syrup and peanut butter."

"I do not have it like that..." she lied, she absolutely likes that, but she has it when she's hanging out with the guys.

The two talked for a while before she kissed him. She wasn't exactly thinking, she just thought it would have made her feel better. But it didn't, she only thought she was cheating on Christian, sure she loves him, but she loves Mason as well. After being shocked for about ten seconds or so he kissed her back. Five seconds after she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, you and Mia ar-"

"Me and Mia? Are you saying tha-" he started laughing. "That me and Mia are together?"

She starred at him. "Yeah you and Mia kissed a month or so ago, and I'm supposed to be with Christian."

"He's gone Leah he's never going to be a moroi again, and Mia kissed me, I never wanted to kiss her." he stated.

She was upset again. She was going to say something about the whole kissing thing, but he brought up the gone thing. "Get out." she spoke harshly.

"What?" he asked.

"Get. OUT!" she exclaimed.

His eyes went huge, he was regretting getting her mad. "Why?"

"Mason get out of my room!" she yelled.

He ran out the door. After he left water filled her eyes and she tried her best to hold them back, but she couldn't even if she tried.

...

Back in Russia – Christian's POV

...

Blood everywhere. Everything looks like there was like the end of Daybreakers, the movie about vampires, just like the vampires in that movie we die in the sunlight and we go insane without a blood source. This wasn't my fault though, I just came back from feeding. I know I said I wouldn't feed off of humans, but I have to just to survive.

A dhampir came beside me. She looked at me with curiosity. I was scared I was going to die next. "Are you going to kill me?" I gulped.

She shook her head, she didn't speak. She just starred at a body.

"Hell-o?" I spoke again.

Her glance was to me now. "I just killed the man I was in love with..."

"I had to leave the woman I am in love with, and the baby we're having, now I have nothing." I repressed the sobs.

She looked sympathetic towards me. Why on earth would she even care? I turned around then noticed sun waves soaring over the hill.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, sure what is it?"

"Can you deliver a message to Leah Mazur in the academy in Montana?" I asked in that sinister voice.

...

Leah's POV

...

I closed my eyes, and saw threw his eyes, it wasn't Jaden's, and it sure as hell wasn't anyone here. I knew where he was, it was the only matter of getting there. No one would let me go, I just need to get this pregnancy over and done with so I can kill him.

Before I could even hear what he was saying Rose and Lissa came behind me.

"Leah, this is the time where we have Strig-con..." Rose said with a bored tone.

Lissa spoke after her. "That's a Strigoi convention."

I rolled my eyes as I heard almost the same crap Mason said earlier how I don't need to waste my time on him, he's living a different life, and he's not the same person I was in love with.

When they finally left, Jesse came in and knowing him he's just going to try – but fail – asking me out.

"What do you want Jesse?" I sniffed. "My life is gone, so if you're just trying to get me in bed with you, you're just going to have to keep dreaming!" I snapped. "This is reality bitch, so if you want to get someone in bed you're going to have to face it, you're fucking ugly."

"Wow, okay..." he spoke. "But no, I know how to get bac–"

"Jesse, just go, please..." I said almost silently.

This wasn't the end, no this is just the beginning of me rebelling against the school, and life itself.

...

Mason's POV – Two weeks later

...

Leah wasn't the same after that day she yelled at me to get out. She was the smart ass, picked on everyone, and got detention eight times a day. She wouldn't come to our practices, and quite frankly she barely gets out of bed in the morning, when she does she bitches at Stan or anyone else.

"Guardian Alto, have you seen Leah anywhere?" I asked as I got up to the frightened man.

"Y-y-y-yeah, s-s-she's fricking mad..." he stuttered.

Wow, she freaked out the strict, unfreakable Stan Alto. I decided to leave the poor man alone and went looking for her again. Sounds of a piano filled the hallways. This was a depressing sound, not that the piano is depressing the song itself was. When I was getting closer towards the sound, her voice filled the air.

"_I open my eyes,_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light,_

_I can't remember how_

_I cant remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight,_

_and I can't stand the pain,_

_and I can't make it go away,_

_no I can't stand the pain._

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes._

_Got nowhere to run, my life goes on,_

_as I'm fading away._

_I sick of this life,_

_I just wanna scream."_

My head sunk that was Leah's voice, how could she be sick of this life? I mean she has a family, and caring friends. Sure Christian is dead, but he would have wanted to her to move on, not sulk around, and be the way she's being.

I got to where she was, it was the old piano room that she was in, I think it was to think of other stuff other then the crap she's dealing with, her grades are dropping, and she's avoiding every class.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to lecture me on how stupid I'm being or how I should move on?"

"Just give me a chance Leah, I mean you gave him one, why won't you give me one?" I asked.

She turned around from the piano and starred at me. Not in that crush kind of way, but the death glare. "Then what? Hmm? You're going to leave me here while you're off somewhere in the world killing humans, moroi, or even dhampirs? No, I'm giving up on love." she said with pure hatred lacing her words. What did I do to deserve this?

"Do me a favour: stop moping, I thought you would have been fine, he's not dead, and you clearly hav nothing to be moping about, I lost my grandma and grandfather to the strigoi, I watched them die from a distance." This all went down when I was five years old when every part in my life went into a blur.

"Well you didn't lose the one you loved," she snapped.

_If only she knew..._I thought to myself. I did loose someone I loved to a friend. Yeah it's not exactly Leah even if Christian had her, but when I was about twelve years old, my crush Melissa fell in love with a moroi, one thing led to another and the guy had fed on her to save his life like a fucking asshole, and became a strigoi, then Melissa died right in front of my eye. I killed the guy that day, he wasn't paying attention, me and Rose, she was there with me while there was a strigoi holding us captive. We had an interesting year after that, but I moved on and I thought everyone dies at some point, it just hurts to think about it.

Rose came behind, I knew it was Rose because she usually jumps onto my back and forces me to give her a piggyback ride.

"Hey you, I was looking everywhere for you." she said.

I smiled. Sure I like Leah, but I still have little thing for Rose.

"Get you're proities straight then talk to me Ashford." Leah said before walking away from the both of us.

**...**

**Somewhere on the roads of Russia – three days after – Christian's POV**

**...**

The girl, Adriana, was driving towards the safe house her family had when they were around. And well she kept playing songs from her iPod, some of them I haven't heard, but when it came to Breaking Benjamin's song: Dear Agony, I began to sing along, I can relate to this song right now.

_I have nothing left to give  
I have found the perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
Disappear into the dirt  
Carry me to heaven's arms  
Light the way and let me go  
Take the time to take my breath  
I will end where I began._

This was reffering to me wanting to beneath the dirt instead of living because well I think you guys already know that.

"So, what was this girl like?" Adriana asked.

"She's basically the exact opposite of her twin, she's kind, sweet, and smart. I mean she's so smart that she knows EVERY word in the dictionary."

"Wow she's nerdy," she muttered.

I ignored her then went on thinking of how I'm going to get the girl and child I love more then anyone in the world.

My cellphone went off, I don't see why I still have it. But the ring tone was the song 'Mine' by Taylor Swift, that was obviously Leah's song.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Come on you people I have had enough of you telling me the whole he's dead, I KNOW he's still alive so don't give me that bullshit! I saw threw his eyes the other day, he was in a horror house," Leah said.

"Well if he's still alive then why isn't he coming to get you? Or why is it that he hasn't contacted you?" Rose asked.

I was feeling ignored so I yelled hello.

"What was that?" she asked. "H-hello?"

"Leah?" I asked dumbly.

"Just a second, I have to kick a few people out." five seconds later. "Where the FUCKING HELL ARE YOU CHRISTIAN? I'VE BEEN WORRIED..." she paused. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" she cried.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Blood, my legs are co-covered in bl-blood..." she cried. "I-I-I l-l-lost o-o-our child..."

My eyes widened. I was going to kill the people who caused this one by one. I hung up the phone, and jumped out of the car. I ran as far as I could to a nearest airport so I could round up people for the war on the academy.

...

**Leah's POV**

...

I knew the future threw Jayden's thoughts, I wanted him to come back to the academy, even if it meant putting a risk of having the whole school gone, I want him back. He's going to plan a war, and I caused it, so how far am I going? I'm committing treason, by doing this, and I technically lost the baby weeks ago, but stayed quiet. Someone come arrest me, I need to be arrested for committing this crime!

...

**Uh-oh, well we all know how the war would start if Christian was in love with Rose's twin sister if she had one, and she was pregnant.**

_**R: MY SISTER WOULDN'T DO THAT SHE'S SMARTER THEN THAT!**_

_**Mase: Rose she just did**_

_**R: Don't go all 'she did' crap on me Mason! She's not like that**_

_**L: You barely know me Rosemarie! So don't go all 'she wouldn't do that' on me! -gets punched in the face by Rose- oh it's on bitch!**_

_**-L & R fight-**_

**Well the sister brawl is next chapter after Rose finds out.**

**Yours Truely,**

_Christine_

_Sneak Preview of Finding My Missing piece:_

___**It has been a year since I have been free, a year of running, and hiding. Nessie **__**and Jake are getting married within a year, and Lissa and I are about to take everyone here – Nate, Serena, Blair, Charles, Adrian, Dimitri, Christian, and Viktoria – to find Lissa's chance on the council a.k.a her lost sibling.**_

_"__**How on earth do we even know she's alive now?" Blair asked.**_

___**As annoying as Blair is, she saved me and Lissa, along with Nate, Charles, and Serena when we were on the run years back. Nate told us his secret of being a spirit using moroi, and well Charles told us he was a guardian. Serena being Serena within the whole year said she needed a shopping spree, and live the city life for a while. She of course came back with a guy, who had been a moroi named Mike, he's a Water user.**_

___**Oh I forgot to mention the whole moroi thing. Moroi are mortal vampires, who can control only one element – wind, fire, water, earth, or spirit (spirit is the rare one of them all) – and are guarded by dhampirs – half moroi, half vampire or half strigoi, half human (in Nesse's case) – who give their lives to protect moroi from Edward and the Cullens' kind, strigoi – immortal vampires who feed off of humans – but Edward's family are different, they feed off of animals, and sparkle in the sun light, the others burn in sun light, and feed off of humans and moroi.**_

_"__**I am possitive, besides I think the queen bitch would have checked before sending us on this mission." I said with a smile.**_

___**Nate, my Nate looked at me. "Where do we start then?"**_

_"__**Las Vegas, where the affair was taken place." I said.**_

___**Pain came from my stomach again. This has been happening since the beginning of eight weeks back, the pain has became worse. What was wrong?**_

_"__**Okay, here's the plan..."**_

___Please review_


	9. AN: Story Discontinued

Sorry Guys,

Since me and Christine live miles apart now,

she said she's not going to do the story anymore,

and I don't feel like doing this story anymore,

anyone that wants to adopt the story and carry it on

can message me...

-Shaylene

(You Can't Break A Broken Heart)


	10. an: story adopted

The person writing it now is www . fanfiction .net / u / 2461791

~Shay


End file.
